


Surprise! You're Dating a Vampire.

by thinkwritexpress



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, F/M, Kink Bingo 2020, suprise you're dating a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: Square filled: BitingShip: Benny Lafitte x readerRating: T, for mentions of dirty thoughts and dirty thingsTags/warnings: moronsexual, mention of traumatic past storiesSummary: When Benny doesn’t let you get too close, you have to know why.Word count: 833created for @spnkinkbingo
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Surprise! You're Dating a Vampire.

**Author's Note:**

> This is almost entirely a crack fic, but the premise was too funny for me to not write, so... You're welcome.

You’d always had a thing for biting, especially in the bedroom, so  _ of course _ you’d end up dating a vampire.

It was entirely accidental, of course, but that didn’t change things.

Your friend Dean set you up on a blind date with his friend Benny, and curious and bored, you went.

Benny was tall, handsome, and had a Cajun accent that made you absolutely weak all over.

He was vague about some of his past, but nearly over-shared a few times, so you brushed it aside, chalking it up to past trauma not to be revisited, something you understood all too well.

Dating Benny was nice. Though neither of you stepped into the other’s home for almost a year, he was taking you to wonderful food places, hidden joints he’d somehow stumbled across; occasionally he’d take you for a picnic, his cooking absolutely divine. One time, a traveling carnival was in town and he got tickets for you both, managing to win you prize after prize. 

Things at first didn’t get too physical - hand-holding, hugging, a chaste kiss initiated by yourself a few times, but nothing much more. Until one day, almost a year into your relationship, you’d snapped at him, something that’d been building under your skin for weeks, if not months. 

“Benny, why don’t you come to my house? I love that we go on picnics, and we go out on dates, but I’d love to cook with you in my own home, watch some movies on the couch, have a night  _ in _ together. I understand you have boundaries and a past you don’t want to explore, and though I’ve assumed that’s the reason, I’d at least like you to tell me, instead of leaving me guessing.”

You hadn’t meant to say that out loud, but the words were out there and couldn’t be taken back. Part of you didn’t  _ want _ to take them back, desperate as you were for an answer, for closure, for  _ something _ .

Benny had stared, a small frown on his lips, before nodding once, almost in defeat.

“Cher, I just didn’t want to press too fast, too far. I’ve done some not great things in my past that I ain’t proud of, and you’re one of the good things I’ve found; I don’t want to ruin it by doin’ something I shouldn’t. You, uh, you don’t know everything about me, and I like it that way ‘cause you don’t see me as the monster I was -am, - you just see me as me, sweet ole Benny.”

He looks like a puppy that knows it’s about to get kicked, ready to tuck tail and run in an instant, and you flash back to what Dean had told you at the start:

_ “Benny’s a good guy, he just fell on the wrong side of the supernatural luck machine.” _

“Benny, have I ever told you how Dean Winchester and I know each other?”

Confused by the subject change, he shakes his head, and you shift in your chair, settling in.

“Dean saved my family from werewolves, a few years back, with his brother. They were working with a werewolf named Kate, tracking Kate’s sister who’d gone on a rampage. We were apparently the next target, but they - Kate, Sam, and Dean, - took them out before the wolves could get us. One was Kate’s sister.

I know I could’ve gotten into hunting, knowing what I do, but I just… didn’t. I know not every supernatural being is bad, nor is every human good, and it’s hard enough dealing with humans. Occasionally they call me for research, but usually it’s a beer at a bar because they’re in town. So anyway I uh, I’m not going to judge or run if you’re something supernatural, or involved in that world at all.” 

It’s a big speech, a story you don’t often share, but Benny’s eyes have a bit of hope in them. “I’m glad the boys were able t’keep you and yours safe, cher. Werewolves are some nasty business. Though I’m sure they’d say the same thing about my type - vamps never make things easy.”

It takes a moment for the words to sink in, but when they do, you can’t help but giggle, eliciting a frown from Benny. Before he can ask, you wave a hand, stopping him from speaking, and gather yourself to explain.

“Sorry, it’s just… In some of my dirtier thoughts about you, I’ve wondered what it’d feel like to have you bite me? ‘Cause that’s something I’m into. And so I’m just laughing at the irony - no, coincidence? Weird twist of fate? - that I’m dating a vampire.” 

Benny stares for a count of one, two,  _ three _ , then bursts into laughter, pulling you to him and kissing you soundly. 

  
“Cher, I so look forward to getting to know your dirty thoughts about me.” He murmurs against your lips, and his touch sends you to heaven, even if you’re going to end up in Hell for  ~~ tempting  ~~ dating a vampire.


End file.
